1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus capable of reproducing data from a data processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A printer controller or a printing system converts code data from a host (a computer, a personal computer etc.) into a bit map image, and causes a recorder (e.g. a page printer) to record the bit map image.
On the other hand, one conventional facsimile apparatus codes read image data, and transmits the coded data. The facsimile apparatus also converts received coded data into a bit image by decoding it, and causes a recording unit (e.g. a page printer) to record the bit image.
In some offices, those printing system and facsimile apparatus as described above are individually used. However, each such printing system and facsimile apparatus has a printing unit, and each printing unit is used for only a facsimile or for only a printing system. Therefore, in some offices which need both facsimile and printing functions, to individually own the facsimile apparatus and the printing system is not effective.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an improvement in this type of image communication apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image communication apparatus capable of effectively reproducing image data received in data communication and data from a data processing terminal.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing an image communication apparatus comprising data converting means for converting image data received in data communication and data sent from a data processing terminal into bit map image data, and reproducing means for reproducing the bit map image data.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the advantages thereof, will become fully apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments to be taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.